Ils arrivent là où tous a débuter
by Lily-joanne
Summary: [FIC ARRETE!]Quand une escapade nocturne tourne mal...Harry, Ginny et Drago se retrouvent tous les trois transporter au temps de maraudeurs.Que leur arriveratils? Trois personnes que tout oppose sa donne quoi? Découvrer un mélange explosive!
1. Escapade nocturne

**Titre: **Ils arrivent là où tous à débuter

**Auteur:** Lilyjoanne

**Résumer:** Quand une "escapade" nocturne tourne mal...  
Harry, Ginny et Drago se retrouvent tous les trois transporter au temps de maraudeurs.Que leur arrivera-t-ils? Trois personnes que tout oppose sa donne quoi? Découvrer un mélange explosive!

**Diclamer:** Rien à moi, tous à JKR sauf l'histoire, je ne gagne rien sauf les reviews qui me font plaisir!!

**Note:** Bonjours, tous d'abord je tiens à précisé que cette histoire, je l'ai co-écrite avec Ptitlu sur un autre forum

**

* * *

**

**Ils arrivent là où tous à débuter **

**Chapitre 1/Escapade nocturne**

Harry été assit dans la salle commune, il faisait nuit et la salle été presque vide. L'air rêveur, le brun commençait peu à peu à s'assoupir.  
- Salut Harry, le griffondor sursauta et regarda qui lui parlais, il vit alors une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux couleur feu et aux yeux océans dans lesquel on avait envie de se plonger jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir remonter à la surface  
- Salut Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fait encore debout?  
- Je finnissais mes devoirs, c'est horribles comment les professeurs nous surcharge comme si il ne nous stressait pas assez avec les buses, Harry rigola et la rouquine lui fit un sublime sourire, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Et bien j'ai une potion à rendre pour Rogue demain seulement il me manque un ingrédient, il soupira et essaya de recoiffer ses cheveux mais en vaint, se qui fit rire Ginny  
- Ecoute tu est déjà aller chercher des ingrédients dans le bureau de rogue pour faire du polynectar, tu peux très bien y retourner pour prendre un ingrédient.  
Harry regarda la jeune Weasley avec un regard malicieux :  
- Merci beaucoup Ginny, comme ci je n'été pas un assez grand délinquant comme ça ! Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et le survivant repris  
- Bon merci de ton conseil, je vais chercher ma cape et j'y vais  
- Je t'accompagne, dit la jeune fille surexcitée, j'adore les escapades la nuit dans le chateau.  
Harry parti alors chercher sa cape dans le dortoir et revint quelque minute plus tard

Quand il revint, Harry déposa la cape sur la téte de Ginny. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:  
-Désolé mais il va faloir se serrer, toute en la prenant dans ses bras.  
A se contact la rouquine sentit un doue frisson lui parcourir tous le dos  
-C'est pas grave, dit ginny éssayant tant bien que mal de caché un sourire béat  
Ils parcourirent les couloirs et atteingnir enfin et trop vite au goùt de Ginny.  
-Attend ne bouge pas je vais regardé si Rogue est dans son bureau, dit Harry en sortant de sa poche la carte des maraudeurs, c'est bon la voie est libre.  
Ils rentrérent dans le bureau et une fois arrivé dans le bureau ils enlevérent la cape et se dirigérent vers l'étagére où se trouvé les potions.  
-Alors tu as besoin de quoi, lui demanda Ginny  
-une feuille de Nabourro (idée de ptitlu) et des fraguement de poussiére d'aile de fée des bois enchanté (sa fait long là, lol)  
-Ok  
Ginny tendit le bras pour atrappé les ingrédients mais elle fut intéromput par...


	2. L'oréol violette

**Voilà le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! kiss et bonne lecture!**

****

RAR:

Melo: Merci pour ta review sa me fait plaisir de savoir que sa te plait, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus tout autant! kiss

Lily: Lol! tkt la suite c'est pas pour cinq mois, c'est pour maintenant! merci pour ta review kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 2/ L'oréol violette**

**Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine, Ginny surprise laissa tomber le flacon qu'elle tenait dans les mains et laissa échapper un cri.  
Harry avec ses réflexe eu le temps de plaquer Ginny contre son tors et de les recouvrirent de sa cape.  
La rouquine n'eu même pas le temps de poser de question car la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit à la volé.  
Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un jeune homme au cheveux blond et aux yeux gris, quand il vit le flacon que Ginny avait laissait tomber, une expression froideur s'installa dans son regard :  
- Qui est là ? demanda t'il  
- Tu vas voir on va s'amuser, murmura le griffondor à la jeune Weasley, il pris le bocal qui se trouvait le plus près de lui et le lança dans la direction du blond, qui l'esquiva de justesse en voyant le bocal fuser vers lui, le bocal fini sa course en s'éclatant sur la porte qui se trouvait derrière Drago.  
Harry continua a projetter plusieur autre flacon sur le serpentard qui en esquiva la plupart mais bientôt Ginny mit fin à ses gamineries.  
- Stop sa suffit Harry, lui chuchauta t'elle se n'est vraiment pas drôle.  
Elle se dégagea de la cape, Harry voulut la retenir mais la griffondor le fusilla, elle passa devant Drago qui été allongé sur le sol et reprennait ses esprits peu à peu.  
Ginny pouvrit la porte et poussa un cri, d'étonnement et de frayeur. Derrière la porte ne se trouvait plus la classe de Rogue mais une oréol violette avec derrière plein de personne en noir et blanc qui passaient :  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny surprise  
- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Harry qui se dégagea aussi de la cape. NON GINNY ! La rouquine passa l'oréol violette et disparu de l'autre côté. Harry lui couru après, voulut passer l'Oréol mais Drago venait de lui tenir le pied et le survivant tomba à plat ventre par terre.  
- Alors comme ça Potter on donne rencart dans les cachots ?  
- La ferme malfoy ou tu risquerais de t'étouffer avec ta langue de vipère, répliqua le brun hilare, puis il se releva avec vivaciter et alla traverser l'oréol, en poussant avec lui Drago.**

**Tous c'était passé très vite. Harry aterrie lourdement sur un sol dure et froid  
-Bouge Potter tu vois pas que tu m'écrase?, s'éxclama malefoy  
-C'est bon malefoy, j'ai pas fait expret, et fait moin de bruit on va se faire repérais  
-Harry!!  
Il n'eu méme pas le temps de savoir qui avait dit sa, qu'une masse de cheveux lui cacha la vue  
-Ginny, tu sais où nous somme?  
-Non, on ferais mieu d'allait voir Dumbledor, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui, dit la rouquine en remarquent la présence de Malfoy  
-Ben cette imbécille (dsl pour les fan de drago mais ne vous inquiété pas) il c'est acroché à moi  
-Tu...  
-Stop, j'entend un groupe qui se dirige vers nous. Venez ont vas tout de suite dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledor avant de se faire repérer  
-Ok, dirent Harry et Drago d'une même voix  
Puis le petit trio se dirigea à grand pas vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant:  
-Oué comment on fait maintenant les amoureux, dit Drago  
-Ben on va cherché, dit Harry en s'éfforssant de ne pas rougir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny et s'apperçut qu'elle était toute rouge.  
-Ben le plus souvent les mots de passe de Dumbledor c'est un nom de friandise alors faut trouvait  
-Ouais ta raison Ginny. Et Harry se mit à dire toute un tas de nom de friandise, et le bon fut: sucre d'orge (banale j'avais pas d'idée)La gargouille se déplassa laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon**  
**Drago commença à monter, il se retourna pour voir si les gryffondor le suivaient mais voyant qu'ils restaient comme figés sur place il leur demanda  
- Vous avez décider de faire les poteaux longtemps où vous voulez bouger ?  
Il redescendit et les regarda, ils fixaient quelque chose dans son dos, quand il se tourna il vit un groupe de personnes un peu plus agés qu'eux qui venaient dans leur direction, il ne les avait encore jamais vu à Poudlard :  
- Mais Potter c'est ton jumeau ce mec c'est pas possible !?  
- Mais non sombre crétin, dit Harry entre ses dents, il s'agit de mon père, Drago le regarda avec les yeux équarquillé  
- Non mais qu'est ce qu'on fou là ? Il commençait à paniquer est ce qu'ils étaient revenu dans le passé ?  
- Mon dieu, réussi à articuler ginny, avec tous ses mélanges de potions tu as réussi à faire une porte entre le présent et le passé, dit elle à moitié impressionné et inquiète  
- Il faut retourner dans la classe de Rogue pour voir si l'oréol y est encore pour revenir dans le présent, articula Harry en commençant à courir, il fut vite imiter par Ginny et Drago. Ils déboulèrent en trombe dans la classe et remarquèrent trop tard qu'elle été remplit d'èleves qui été en cours avec un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui ci s'approcha d'eux et leur dit ensouriant :  
-Vous été en retard, prennez place, Miss Yuly, Mr Mac Pod et Mr Parther.  
**

Voilà!


	3. La gaffe de Drago

******Titre: **Ils arrivent là où tous à débuter 

**Auteur:** Lilyjoanne

**Résumer:** Quand une "escapade" nocturne tourne mal...  
Harry, Ginny et Drago se retrouvent tous les trois transporter au temps de maraudeurs.Que leur arrivera-t-ils? Trois personnes que tout oppose sa donne quoi? Découvrer un mélange explosive!

**Diclamer:** Rien à moi, tous à JKR sauf l'histoire, je ne gagne rien sauf les reviews qui me font plaisir!!

**Note:** Bonjours, tous d'abord je tiens à précisé que cette histoire, je l'ai co-écrite avec Ptitlu sur un autre forum

Merci à: Melo, Lolo Evans et Katia Pour vos reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 3/La gaffe de Drago**

**Celui ci s'approcha d'eux et leur dit ensouriant :  
-Vous été en retard, prennez place, Miss Yuly, Mr Mac Pod et Mr Parther.**

**Les 3 èleves se regardèrent bizarement et s'installèrent à la table la plus proche.**  
**-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, avant de commencé ce cours je voudrais vous présentez trois nouveaux élèves nous arrives tous droit de BeâuBatons. Voici Miss Ginny Yuly, Mr Drago Mac Pod et Mr Harry Parther, ils sont à gryffondor et j'éspérent que tous les élèves de cette maison les aidrons et aurons un comportement dignent des gryffondor. Je me présente (en se tournant vers les nouveau) le Professeur Tillith je suis professeur de potions et directrice adjointe ainsi que directrice de Gryffondor.  
-Bonjours professeur, dirent les trois d'une même voix.  
Au même moment une bande d'élèves entra dans la classe, dedans il y en avait deux se disputant violament  
-Mais pourquoi Evans  
-PARCEQUE POTTER, JE NE SORTIRAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI!!! FAUT QUE TU TE LE RENTRE DANS TA GROSSE TETE ENFLE, EN ESPERENT QU'IL Y RESTE ENCORE DE LA PLACE A L'HEURE QUI L'EST!!  
-Pas la peine de crié Lily  
-Oui Melle Evans vous donner une mauvaise image de notre maison et je vous enléve 15point pour votre retard, et je voudrais une explication  
Un élève avec une chevelure noir un sourire qui ferais craqué n'importe qui s'avanca d'un air sur.  
-Désolé professeur, mais le couple que vous voyez là a eu une petite dispute et nous avons fait tous notre possible pour les séparés mais en vain alors voilà la cause de notre retard, je suis désolé et je parle au nom de tous mes camarades présent quand la dispute a comencé, puis il fini avec un sourire trés craquand  
-Oui Black, je vous excuse tous, et je rajoute 5point car vous avait fait votre possible pour que vos amies césse de se disputé. Ah oui j'oublié, voici trois nouveaux élèves venant de France, maintenant le cour va commencé que tous monde prénent place.**

**Sirius n'arrétait pas de dévorer des yeux Ginny, il lui lancer des regard coquin ce qui énérva au plus haut point Harry lorsqu'il remarqua son petite manège. Ginny mal à l'aise rougit encore plus violement quand il lui chuchota doucement :  
- Et bien si toutes les françaises sont aussi jolie que toi, je crois que je déménage des maintenants  
Elle ne suis quoi répondre et pendant tous le cours lança des "SOS" à Harry qui malheureusement ne pouvait rien faire.  
Après le cours, les 3 nouveau Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, bien sur Harry et Ginny connaissait le chemin par coeur et donc se faisait un malin plaisir à semer Drago.  
- Bande de sale larve, espèce de bouse de Dragon, les insulta t'il une fois qu'il arriva enfin dans la salle commune  
- Drago soit un peu plus discret s'il te plait, évite de juré ainsi murmura Ginny ironique, sinon la sale réputation que tu avait dans le présent ne sera pas la même ici...  
Harry rigola puis s'installa dans un fauteuil rouge et or et fut bientot imiter par Ginny et Drago"_Un Malfoy a Gryffondor! totalement folle cette prof"_ :  
- Sache sale rouquine que sa ne me fait pas non plus plaisir d'être ici avec toi seulement je n'est pas le choix à cause de ton stupide balafré...  
Harry cessa aussitot de rire et dit avec froideur :  
- Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Qui t'as permis de parler comme ça de Ginny, il commença à haussé la voix et bientôt tous les autres conversations alentours furent stopper pour regarde le groupe de nouveaux, sache une chose sale blondinet, tu n'es pas indispensable ici alors tu peux partir et rentrer !  
- Ha! bon ? et comment je fais tu veux bien me dire ? c'est toi qui m'a fouré dans se pétrain ! TU ne sert à rien Potter...  
Harry et Ginny froncèrent les sourcils et Drago devint vert, il venait de comprendre sa maladresse.  
- Je veux dire... commença t'il à begayer, que tu ne sert à rien Parther, comme ton cousin Potter.  
Harry et Ginny poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le serpentard avait reussit à se sortir de se pétrain avec beaucoup d'habiliter.

* * *

**

**RAR au reviews Anonyme:**

**Melo:** Merci! sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours! j'espère que ce chapitre ta autant plus!

**Katia:** Merci pour tous ces compliments!! lol, j'ai vraiment bien aimer ta reviews! et pour les chapitres cours, ba sa changera tkt ;)


	4. Douleur

Coucou à tous!! je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard mais j'ai eu un dégroupage total. Désoler!!!

Merci pour vos revieuws qui m'ont fait hyper plaisir! bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4/Douleur:**

James Potter qui avait suivit la dispute avec sa bande, se leva avec classe et se dirigea en se pavanant légerement vers Harry :  
-Alors comme sa si j'ai bien entendu tu est un Potter?  
-Oui, dit Harry sur un ton mal assuré  
-C'est quoi déjà ton nom de famille? j'ai pas écouter la prof t'a'leur, j'était trop occupé à regardé ma fabuleuse Lily, la perle de cette établissement, alors?  
-C'est Parther, c'est le nom de mon père, ma mère se nomme Potter  
-Je vois, pas étonant que tu me ressemble à part petaitre les yeux...  
-Oui j'ai se de ma mère, dit précipitament Harry pour que James ne se disent pas que Harry avait les yeux de Lily  
-Lily!, apella James  
-Quoi encore Potter, si c'est pour me demandé de sortir avec toi va te faire foutre ok?!  
-Pour une fois que c'est pas sa, tu peux venir voir s'il te plait, deux minutes seulement  
Lily se leva d'un pas las et arrivé devant James et le trio:  
-Ouais, quesque tu me veux cette fois  
-J'te présente mon cousin, Harry Parther, ta vue il ressemble à notre futur fils  
A cette remarque Harry se sentit fondre, à ce moment même il maudissait encore plus Malefoy qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait pendant c'est 6 année  
-En tous cas j'éspére que tu n'est pas comme l'autre énerguméne, dit Lily en serant la main de Harry, et James écoute bien et fais toi la place nécéssére dans ta grosse tête remplie de vanité, qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et moi, ok, on aura jamais de fils ensemble, même pas une puce de chien, ok?!  
-T'énerve ma belle  
-Je ne suis pas t'as belle  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on soit comme Harry et Ginny, un Potter et une belle rousse avec des yeux rubis, prend exemple sur la vie au lieu de le prendre sur les livres!  
A ce p'tit rien que James avait dit, Harry eu encore plus envie de se tué et Ginny aurais donner n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir été là surtout en présence d'Harry  
- POTTER ! j'en ai ras le bol tu me prends jamais rien au serieux quand je te dit que j'en ai marre de toi ! s'enerva Lily, tu ne comprends rien à la vie, je me demande ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, tu n'as rien de courageux ni de sensible, tu ne pense qu'a toi.  
Elle lui donna une giffle monumental et s'en alla rageant contre James qui se massait la joue rougit par la giffle.  
Pour Harry s'en été trop il sorti de la salle commune, il n'aurais jamais du passer l'oréol pourquoi l'avait il fait ? il essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.  
Ginny sortit de la salle et regarda Harry, et s'en rien dire elle alla le prendre dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle savait qu'aucun de ses mots ni aucun de ses gestes ne pourrais calmer le brun peut-être à part l'enlacer.  
Elle le berça doucement et Harry se laissa faire puis dit doucement à la rouquine :  
- Merci Ginny, puis il se détacha de l'entrainte et s'en alla vers la grande salle laissant la jeune Weasley seule se battant contre ses sentiments.

Drago était rester dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il ne comprenait rien, comment les Potter avait pu faire Harry alors que Lily déteste James ?  
Il trouvait la mère de Potter très à son "goût" et avait beaucoup de respect pour son père qui tout compte fait n'était pas très différent du serpentard. Un air hautain, une démarche pavanante même sur de lui, une célébrité incomparable, un multiplicateur de conquête, il avait tous d'un serpentard.  
Drago avait suivit Lily et avant qu'elle monte dans son dortoir lui avait attraper le bras :  
- Enchanté, je m'apelle Drago Malf... pardon, Drago Mac Po, il lui serra la main et lui fit un merveilleux sourire  
- Enchantée, moi c'est Lily Evans  
- Je sais dit Drago toujours un sourire séducteur sur les lêvres  
- Tu me fait beaucoup penser à Lucius Malfoy, dit elle avant de se retourner et de monter dans son dortoir.

* * *

**Merci à:**

**_Lolo Evans,_ 666Naku et _Melo_(**merci pour ta review, j'espère sa a été assé long ;-)

**Kiss et au prochain chapitre**


	5. Quand Sirius se lance

Hello les gens!!

Merci à _Noriane_, **JPloveLE**, _Melo_, **Lils nature**, _lolo Evans_(t'en fait pas y'aura pas de Drago/Lily lol) et **Diane** (tkt à partir de ce chapitre tout est corriger ;) )

**Et comme je répond à toutes les reviews, Burn, baby burn, **j'accepte toutes critiques, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire, si j'écris c'est par plaisir, pas pour me faire insulté!

**voilà! merci encore et bonne lecture:**

**Chapitre 5/ Quand Sirius se lance**

Ginny était toujours dans les couloirs en train de penser à ce qui venait de se passer avec Harry et à ce que venait de dire James. Elle avait déjà vu des photos de James et Lily Potter et n'avait jamais pensé à sa. Même quand elle avait un faible pour Harry, mais maintenant, avec se qui venait de ce passée, elle doutait de ses sentiment envers Harry. Elle réfléchissait quand...

-Salut toi!

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face à Sirius Black. Celui-ci lui tendit la main et dit:  
-Je suis Sirius Black, quesque tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure là? Tu t'es perdu?

-Non je ne suis pas perdu, et le pourquoi du faite que je sois dans les couloirs à cette heure là, je pourrais te retourner la question, dit Ginny sur un ton ferme  
-Ouh, faut pas s'énerver, même si...

-Je ne suis pas énervé, et même si quoi

-Ben je sais pas, je peux te poser une question, si c'est pas intime?

-Oui, éssaye toujours, dit-elle sur un ton très neutre

-Tu sors avec le cousin à James

-De qui tu parles? Ha oui, tu parles d'Harry, dit-elle en rigolant

-Pourquoi tu rit? dit Sirirus très véxé

-Parce que t'es pas la première personne à me le dire et déjà tout à l'heure deux personnes se sont disputés pour sa, enfin je crois, mais bon, je ne sort pas avec Harry, c'est comme un grand frère pour moi

Au méme moment Harry passait part là et il avait tout entendu et en entendant la fin de la phrase de Ginny il partit en courant, Ginny avait entendu et était partie après lui mais en vain.

Après l'avoir cherché pendant un long moment, elle alla bibliothéque. Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un fit son entrée dans la tour. Elle tourna la tête avec l'espoir de voir Harry, mais non ce ne fut pas lui

-Alors tu croyais que c'était Harry? demanda la personne qui venait d'entré

-Ben... Et puis pourquoi tu me demande sa Sirius?

-Comme ça, je peux te poser une question?

-Encore!

-Oui, bon heu...c'est la première fois que je fais sa mais...bon j'me lance...tu veux sortir avec moi?

-Désolé, mais premièrement, je ne te connais pas assez et deuxièmement je peux pas, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre

-Je sais, c'était pour savoir, Sirius regarda dans les alentour et se pencha vers Ginny et frolà les lévres de la jeune rousse aux siennes. Voilà, au moins je l'aurais à peu près fait, je laisse le reste à celui que tu aimes.  
Ginny passa ses long doigt fin sur ses lèvres et baissa les yeux.

Quand elle releva ses yeux, Sirius avait disparu, seule prise dans une mêlée de pensées refoulées jusque là, elle se demandait ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment pour Harry, elle pensait aussi à ce que venait de faire Sirius et soudain comme piquée au derrière, elle se leva brusquement et paniquée elle commença à se mettre à courir jusqu'a la salle commune.

**voila!**


	6. Mauvaise humeur?

Hello les gens!! DESOLER pour le retard, mais voilà le chapitre 6! lol

Merci à **lolo Evans** et **JPloveLE**

**Chapitre 6/ Mauvaise humeur?**

**Quand elle rentra elle reprit son souffle et vit au loin un blond assis dans un canapé entrain de lire, elle s'avança doucement dans un fauteuil à coté et devint très pâle :  
- Que se passe t'il Weasley, lui demanda Drago sans même dégnier lever ses yeux de son livre  
- Il se passe que j'ai bien réflechi...  
- ...Etonnant, coupa le blond  
-... et, continua la griffondor sans préter attention au propos du garçon, j'ai admis une hypothèse qui se peux être une hypothese plus que crédible malheuresement...  
- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus explicite et arréter de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta l'ex serpentard  
- Nous sommes entrain de changer le présent. Notre présent. Les parents d'Harry l'on vu et...  
- Ils l'ont vu mais comme Harry, le cousin de James, cela ne pose pas de problème  
Ginny quelque peu rassurée détourna ses yeux océan du blond et s'avachit dans son fauteuil  
Soudain un beau brun au yeux émauraude entra dans la pièce et vain s'asseoir près des deux autres, il avait les yeux rougis sans doute à cause des larmes versées :  
-Est ce que sava Harry ? s'inquièta Ginny  
Mais le brun ne répondit pas restant stoïque, il prit un livre et se mit à lire  
La rousse déçue le regarda en espérant trouver dans ses yeux du réconfort mais rien Harry ne répondait pas à ses "SOS".  
- Harry je crois qu'il faut que je te parle  
- Pas pour le moment Ginny, lui répondit-il d'une voix sifflante et strique qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, je suis occupé  
- Eh! bas tien il y a de l'eau dans le gaz les tourtereaux ? Vous nous faite une scéne de ménage ?  
Ginny se leva les larmes au yeux non pas blessée par se que venait de dire Drago, loin de là, mais déçue de la façon dont Harry lui avait parler, elle monta alors dans son dortoir en courant laissant les 2 garçons à leur taquinerie habituel.  
- Tu te crois marrant sal serpent? cracha Harry énérvé, et sans prendre le temps d'attendre la réponse du blond, le griffondor lui sauta dessus et le roua de coup.**

**Au même moment les maraudeurs (sauf Sirius qui avait laissé Ginny) arrivérent dans la salle commune.**

**-Allé cousin!! encouraga James**

**-James, s'écria Remus, au lieu de prendre partie sépare les!**

**-Ok ok!**

**Et ils séparérent tant bien que mal Harry et Drago. Quand ils eurent finit:**

**-Pourquoi vous vous battiez, demanda Remus, et en tand que Prefet-en-chef je veux une réponse!**

**-Cette sale fouine, à ossé suposer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ginny et moi.**

**-Eh alors, Harry, un Potter ne se rabaisse jamais à sa, pour si peu. T'as vu dans quel état vous êtes!, dit James**

**En éffet Harry et Drago étaient dans des états lamentables. Le brun avait un cocard (seul chose apparante), mais le blond lui avait les joues gonflées, un beau cocard et il avait une de ses douleurs aux côtes.**

**-Harry, commenca James sur un ton très autoritaire, tu va me faire le plaisir de faire la paix avec Drago et toi t'en profite pas, continua-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci**

**Les deux se rapprochérent et se sérrèrent la main.**

**-Et on se les broie pas!!**

**Au moment, une voix sortie de l'ombre**

**-Tient Potter, t'a déçider d'étre mature, félicitation, dit Lily sur un ton faussement joyeux**

**-Lily, dit Remus sur un ton désespéré**

**-Mais quoi?! je suis juste venue prendre mon livre, dit Lily sur la défensive tout en se dirigeant vers son dortoir aprés avoir récupéré son bien.**


End file.
